A Different Reflection
by Watapon12
Summary: What would have been Light's life if he didn't take the notebook? L, on the other hand, faces a different Kira case and finds himself fighting his own reflection. Kira has his plans and he will do everything to break every single bit of L.
1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

**Hello everyone! Thank you for clicking this story. I hope you would enjoy reading this novel!**

**About this novel:**

**This fan fiction is based on the anime series and some points from the Death Note movies. This will contain some romance here and there but it will be very little. The storyline will concentrate with the Kira investigation. If you are up to some romance, suspense, crime, mind games(?), surprises and epic then I guess you and this fic will be in good terms.**

**I would like to add this is not yaoi.**

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own Death Note, the geniuses Ohba-san and Obata-san does. (How I wish I did.) **

**Happy reading everyone!**

**PROLOGUE**

The night is already getting deep. A few more hours and sunrise will soon come. What is she doing?

No, I scold myself.

No need to be impatient. I look at the dimly lit bulb of my small cell. I know she is already on the move to bail me out. I'll just need to wait for a little longer.

I squat down and let myself be entertained by my bare feet. After a few moments, I hear knocking. I shift my head to my right, settling my vision to the small window beside the door of my small cell.

I let out a smile, a maniac smile I suppose as I see the jail guard raising the keys. One of them is absolutely the key of my cell. He points at the door, clearly stating he is going to unlock it. I stand up and move my way to the door. I hear a soft click and followed by opening of the door.

I look at the young man beside the jail guard with my usual cold and cautious eyes. He looks exactly like me, even his gestures and carriage is very similar to mine. Perfect.

The jail guard looks at us in disbelief. "Wow. The two of you look exactly alike. Even I cannot tell your difference."

I smile. "That's the great thing, correct?"

He nods in triumph. "Looks like everything is going smoothly as planned."

"Of course it is. We can't waste any more time. Where is she?"

"Just go straight and turn right and you'll be seeing a door straight ahead. She's waiting outside that door."

I nod. I pat the head of my replica like he is a pet dog. "Do your duty well."

He nods.

"And as for you," I look at the jail guard. "In roughly five minutes, you will be having your well-deserved rest. Sweet dreams." After saying that, without even giving the guard the chance to reply since I could see the confusion in his face, I run, leaving the two of them.

As I reach the intersection, I turn left, just as the guard had directed. I see the door not far away from me.

Freedom is mine! Take that, L!

No, I can't laugh yet. Not here. Someone might hear me and everything that my sister has planned will be ruined. I can laugh all I want after we make a reasonable distance from this prison.

I push open the door and for a very long time, I see the world once again. Dark as it is since it is night but I can feel the breeze through my thin cell clothes and breathe it in.

"Aniki." I hear a familiar voice calling coming from below. My little sister. I see her standing on the flat ground after a short flight of stairs, holding the very thing that I have been looking for the longest time.

I climb down the stairs and find myself in the awaiting warmth of my sister. I wrap my arms around her, showing back my affection to her.

"Aniki, I'm so glad," she sobs.

"Shh…" I cooed, stroking her soft brown hair in comfort. I pull us apart and look at her directly in the eye with warmth, contrary to my cold ones. I wipe away a tear from her cheek with my thumb and say, "You've done a great job. But we should not stay here any longer. Someone might see us." She nods and together, we run outside the gates and ride the car that has been waiting for us.

I turn on the engine and push down the hand brake. I get on to gear and off we go. Right at that very moment, I laugh. I laugh so hard after that I gasp hard to recover air. Stupid, I know but it is worth it. Simple as that, I've flee away from jail all thanks to the very thing that is at the possession of my little sister.

"What have you written down for the jail guard?" I ask my sister who is sitting at the passenger seat.

She looks at me and gives me a smile. "After turning on the surveillance cameras again, just a little traffic accident so no evidences will be left. I have prepared another tape so that no one would notice the time lapse. Security wasn't as tight as I've expected. I guess the police are careless or just plain stupid. Police these days are not as reliable as everyone thought."

"How about the people that I've told you?"

"I've already taken care of them." She raises an ordinary black notebook with only two letters written on it in silver: Death Note.

"Don't worry, Aniki. I've got everything planned that not even the legendary L would see through it."

"Very good. I know I can rely on you."

I look back on the road in front of me and laugh internally.

I am the one who is going to win this time L now that I have the very thing I need and the one that you hold dear to you. I am now unstoppable! I'll show you what I am capable of and I'm far superior to you.

Your name is next, L.

_Watch out for the next scene!_

**Thank you for reading!**

**I know, this is kind of late. But I've just thought you would want a peek. So, here you have it! I would love to hear your feedback for the prologue!**

**By the way, I have a poll up in my profile. I hope you would participate! Also, I've made a sketch of L, it can be found in deviantart(dot)com. My name there is still Watapon12. Hope you would check it out!**

**May 10, 2012**


	2. Scene 1

**Happy reading everyone!**

**A DIFFERENT REFLECTION**

**SCENE I**

**Days before…**

**Light's POV:**

Every day is just like a routine: I go to school, go home by four o'clock and hear the news at the public viewing all about the crimes during that day. Everything seems to be getting worse each day. Crimes are committed without hesitation. Murders are done without conscience anymore. And yet, people do not do anything about it. It does not mean they do not have the will and the power, it could be they are too lazy to do it or they are too anxious and just simply do not care. Without noticing it, justice is slowly losing its meaning in this world bit by bit. This world is too rotten and someone needs to change it. Someone has to take a step forward. But no one that has the power is brave enough to take that step yet.

All my life, I've wanted to be a member of NPA. I want to impose to everyone justice is still alive and that is going to give peace to this world. But it would still take me five more years before I could achieve it and I do not know what would happen to this world that I am currently standing now during those five years. There are too many possibilities and one of them could be the total destruction of this world.

It's currently my English class, the last subject of the day. I am looking outside, uninterested to listen to my professor since he is just picking students by random who would translate a line of an English book to Japanese for recitation. Most number of students in my class are not listening either. Our professor does not seem to mind.

"Yagami-kun!" I turn to my teacher as soon as I heard him calling my name.

"Can you please translate this line for us since a lot cannot answer this right?"

As usual, I thought to myself. I have been the top of my class ever since I started schooling. They say my IQ is very high and I'm gifted with all the knowledge and logical reasoning that I possess. Well, that explains why everyone in my class seems to be in a hard time keeping up with me.

I stand up, holding the book to my right and read out loud, "If you think this world does not have hope anymore, think again. We do not know what may happen and we should not give up."

"A perfect answer, Yagami-kun. As expected of you," my professor praises.

I sit back on my chair and look outside to my left when a random thought came to me in relation to the line that I had just read: What if I could wash out all the evil in this world? Would this world become a better place?

I shake my head. Wash out? That would only mean to kill them all. Would that not make me a murderer? Would not I be the same with them? What am I thinking? Such rubbish.

Finally, the school bell rings and classes for today are over. I pack my things in my school bag and stand.

"Light," someone calls my name. I turn around and I come face to face with my best friend, Hiroshi Sanada. He has short jet black hair and gray eyes. Many girls would turn to his direction when he passes by. "About that project, should we start buying our materials now?"

I nod. "I was thinking about that, too. Since we don't have any tests tomorrow, let's start doing it right away."

He nods and before we could descend the room, someone calls out my name. I turn around and see Asakura Eriko. She approaches me with her bag sling on her shoulder. She has long brown hair and jade green eyes which fits perfectly on her. Well, I cannot explain exactly what she is to me. We're hanging out and talking. Unlike the other girls, I'm comfortable whenever I'm around her. I would simply tell people when they ask me she's a friend but I don't know if it is the same with her or maybe she only looks at me as a classmate.

"Yagami-kun, teacher told me that we should pass our scrapbook of all our academic achievements tomorrow. Can you make it?"

Ah, right. I forgot to tell that Eriko is the only one that I'm treating as a real competitor when it comes to academics. She may not be as gifted as me with the brains but intelligent enough. The reason is I fall short and become number two when it comes to extra-curricular activities. I don't like to join clubs that much. But her? She is like wonder woman with all of the extra-curricular activities she is joining. I don't even know how she can manage all of it with just a little time the school is giving us.

I nod and smile. "Yes. I'm almost done anyway. How about you?"

She also nods and smiles back. "I'm done already."

"Really, Asakura-chan, tell me. You have been joining almost all of the clubs this school is providing. How do you manage your time? Do you still sleep?"

She lets out a light laugh. "Of course I still sleep. I would already be a living zombie if I don't. And to answer your other question, I don't even know how but I just do everything right away and take the every free time I have to finish everything."

"You mean you don't give all of your free time to yourself? I mean to relax, to enjoy and all?" asks Sanada in disbelief.

She chuckles. "Of course I still do."

"How?" he asks, again.

She shrugs. "I don't know. I just do everything as soon as I have the time that's why I can finish everything right on time and sometimes early."

"Right. Maybe that's the secret. I'll try to keep that in mind," I say in a smile.

"Oh, don't give me that, Yagami-kun. I should be the one learning from you. I really can't believe that a person like you exists. I mean look at you, you have the looks, the personality and the brains. You're _almost _perfect."

It's my turn to chuckle. "Well, almost is the word. No one can ever be perfect, right? Just right to the expectation."

She nods. "That seems like it. Well, I'll be going ahead now, Hiroshi-kun, Yagami-kun." She bows briefly and we bow in return before she leaves.

"Iku?" Sanada asks. I nod and together, we descend the stairs and walk out of the school grounds.

XXXA DIFFERENT REFLECTIONXXX

"So, we've already got the materials we need," he says, raising the plastic bag that he's currently holding which is filled with some of the things we need for our project. I also raise mine and I nod.

"Only one more thing: a book that we could use as our guide," I say.

"To the book store then," Sanada says.

We cross the street and go inside the book store. We go on separate ways in finding a good book for our project.

I decided to start my search near the entrance while Sanada started at the farther side of the bookstore. I find a book that has peak my interest. I get it from the rack and scan it. Seeing the book contains all of the details we need, I move toward where Sanada currently is and I let him see the book. After scanning, he nods approvingly and we go to the counter and fall in line to pay for the book.

I suddenly find myself looking outside, looking at a certain family of four. By the looks of it, they are finding a place where they can eat their dinner. They look very happy together, enjoying each other's company. My family has not done it in a very long time now because of my father's busy schedule with his work. I've missed those times.

Right at that very moment, I see a black notebook falling and hitting the alley way near the entrance of the bookstore. No one seems to notice. Weird. Many are passing by that alley way and the falling of the notebook was noticeable. Maybe even though some have noticed it, they just leave it there, not finding interest to it. Well, an exception of one.

"Light." I turn to my right and see Sanada has his eyes fixed on the notebook.

"The thing that fell a while ago, that's a notebook, right?" asks Sanada.

"Aa. That seems like it."

"I'm quite curious. I've seen it was not dropped by anyone who had passed by. Then, no one seems to notice. The notebook looked like it fell down out of nowhere."

"I don't think so. Maybe we haven't noticed who dropped it," I say. It's possible but unknowingly I seem to doubt my own reasoning. I've also seen it with my own two eyes and I clearly saw no one had dropped the notebook and it fell down out of nowhere. But then, it is impossible. The eyes can be tricky sometimes.

He shrugs. "Maybe. But my instincts tell the opposite. I really think that we should check it out."

I nod. There's nothing wrong if we would check it out, right? But there is something that does not feel right which I cannot pinpoint. I could feel an aura around that notebook and it is a bad one.

After paying for the book, we go out of the store and approach the notebook. We see it had fall face down on the floor.

I crouch and pick it up. I stand up and Sanada creeps beside me to have a better look on the black notebook. I turn it to see the front cover and it reads, "Death Note?" written in white with letterings that fits the title and in English.

"What? A notebook of death?" says Sanada intriguingly.

I let out a smile. "Calm down, Sanada-kun. Don't get too excited yet."

"Just open it already!" he exclaims impatiently.

I let out a chuckle and open it, hoping to find for an explanation. Luckily, I find notes behind the cover written in white and in English.

"English? Oh my, that's convenient. I hate English," he says bitterly.

"Good thing you have me, right?" I ask, a little too prideful than I intended.

"Okay, _Yagami-kun_, can you please translate them in Japanese?" he says, mimicking our English professor.

I give out a light laugh and proceed in reading. "How to use it… The human whose name is written in this note shall…" I suddenly stop, not believing in what I'm reading.

"Shall WHAT?"

"Die."

"What did you say?" he comments, clearly horrified.

I immediately close the notebook and place it back on the usual spot where we have picked it up. I allow my lips to let out a small curve and say, "Ridiculous."

"What?"

"Don't you see it? It's clearly some prank that the people are playing to see who would fall for it." I stop as I realize something. "Don't tell me you have fallen for it?" I tease.

"W-What? Me? Falling for that stupid prank? Of course not!" he waves his hand to emphasize.

I smile. "If you say so. Let's go home?"

His eyes are still fixed on the notebook and he does not answer me. I can see some uncertainty in his eyes. Does Sanada really think whatever the notebook has stated is real? I don't think so. They only happen in fairytales and we are clearly not in a fairy tale; we are in the real world.

"Sanada-kun," I call him once more.

Finally he hears me and asks me dumbfounded, "What…?"

"I said we should head home now. Dinner is near."

"A-ah, yes! But… can you wait for me for a while? I should buy something at the bakery."

"I'll come with you."

He nods and we move. Since the bakery is just a few meters away from the bookstore, I decided to keep watch on the notebook while Sanada buys, curious to see who would notice it next.

It has not been seconds when I feel a hand tapping my shoulder. I turn to see Murakawa Reina beaming at me. I sigh to myself. Not her again.

Who is she? Well, this year she had been on the run to make me fall for her and to become her boyfriend. She had been trying to seduce me so many times but instead of falling for her I start to despise her. I really disgust girls like her. Don't girls suppose to be modest, proper, reserved…

"Yagami-kun, it's such a surprise to see you here! What are you doing here?" she asks.

"Sanada wanted to buy bread," I reply. "And you?" I ask back, just for courtesy sakes.

"Me too!" She points at her driver. "I've thought I wanted to eat some bread and asked my driver to buy some for me but unexpectedly, I saw you and decided to greet you." She flirts. I fight the urge to roll my eyes. Obviously, she stopped by because she saw me here. Does she actually think I would believe her little lie? Murakawa Reina, one of the richest in Japan, would actually buy bread here? Impossible. She does not eat anything if it is not made by their personal chef.

"So," she adds. "Do you have something more to do today? Because if you don't we can have a stroll in the mall and eventually have dinner," she offers, giving me one of her seductive voices that she is so famous of to the boys but makes me so sick that I want to puke on her.

I try to answer as formally as possible, "I apologize but I believe I have a lot of things to attend to today."

"Oh? Is that so?" she says sadly. "Well, how about tomorrow?"

I quickly rack my brain for excuses and glad to have a reasonable one. "I'm afraid I will still be busy. The college entrance exams are near and I need to study on it very well. Once again, I apologize." Well, it's true and that's not only an excuse. I really have to study if I want to maintain my position as top of the class even in college.

She sighs a bit too dramatically and replies, "I'm so sad to hear it, Yagami-kun but I understand. Maybe after the exams we could do it?"

"We'll just see about it."

She nods and waves at me when she sees her driver positioning himself beside their black Mercedes, holding a small paper bag. "Well, I should go ahead now. Keep safe, Yagami-kun!"

Her driver quickly opens the back door for her. She waves at me one last time, wearing her seductive smile and I, also, wave back. She climbs in the car, the driver climbs back in the car and the car goes off.

I sense Sanada stops beside me. "She must be a real headache to you, huh Light?"

I just sigh in reply. Rejecting can't change anything when it comes to her. I've tried it since she first started to ask me out. I told her honestly and as gently as I can that I cannot return the feelings that she has for me and we can just be friends but instead of giving up, she became more aggressive to win my love and it brings shivers down my spine. My head suddenly jolts up as I remember something and abruptly turns it to the direction of the notebook. I'm clearly horrified and mentally slap and blame myself when I find it gone.

_Watch out for the next scene!_

**There you have it! Thank you for reading! Not much action for this chapter yet since it is just the introduction.**

**What do you think? Did I portray Light properly? Please do leave your comments for this chapter!**

**By the way, I have opened a poll! Hope you'll vote! Also, I've made a visual of Asakura Eriko in deviantart(dot)com.**

**April 24, 2012**


	3. Scene 2

**Happy reading everyone!**

**A DIFFERENT REFLECTION**

**SCENE II**

**Light's POV:**

I just remain standing there, feeling so defeated. How can I be so careless? I have let my guard down just because I was distracted by a girl. Is this what they call a boy's weakness? That whatever men will do, their weakness will always be girls? And now I have no trace who took the notebook.

I mentally snap myself out of this. What am I so worried and afraid of? That just was a harmless piece of black notebook that is meant to prank students who would bother to pick it up and believe such impossible directions. It would not do any harm, right? How can a notebook possibly kill someone by just simply writing one's name on it?

Now I have finally brought myself back to reality; everything is clear now. This is ridiculous. I _am _being ridiculous. Whoever have made those rules must be lunatics or people who just simply does not have anything to do with their lives. Whoever took the notebook; he will just find himself disappointed and find himself falling for some ludicrous and obvious prank.

But what a coincidence? Earlier I was just thinking about washing all of the evil to bring peace to this world and the next thing I see is a notebook that can kill anyone. Is it giving me a message to interpret or something?

I close my eyes and clear my throat.

I collect myself and fix my uniform. Okay, I'm just thinking too much, I told myself. Stop thinking about the stupid notebook. That stupid prank is just disorienting your mind.

"Light!" I hear Sanada exclaiming. "The notebook's gone! Someone took it!" He says frantically while pointing at the spot where the notebook had been earlier.

Sheesh, I guess I talked too soon.

"I know," I say calmly.

"How can you be so calm after what happened?" asks Sanada in disbelief while looking around.

I smirk. "And why are you so worried about someone taking the notebook?"

He looks at me incredulously. "Light!" He said, almost shouting.

"You fell for the notebook's content," No, it is a statement, not a question.

I see his shoulders slumping forward and he bows his head. I see his whole body getting weak. "W-wakaranai. It's just that… What if what the notebook has stated is true?"

I place a hand on his right shoulder and that make his head cock upward. "Sanada, I know that just like me I am so sick of this rotten world but that notebook… it was just another prank made up by people who are, like us, sick of this world and wanted to fulfill the fantasy that they know they will never achieve. Think about this: do you really think you can kill someone without laying a finger on him or her? Or do you really believe that you can kill someone with just writing that someone's name in just a notebook?"

I can see his eyes shining. I see him slowly nodding. "Yeah… I think you're right," he says weakly. "I guess… I guess I'm just being unreasonable. I'm just so…" he stops, unable to continue what he is about to say since he does not know how to put them into words anymore. He has been into a lot lately. His parents have been murdered and I do understand him. He needs me right now and I will do everything to help him.

"I understand, Sanada. Don't worry. Let's just go home now, okay? Let's forget about the notebook. Forget that we have found it. It's just disorienting our minds. Alright?" I ask him soothingly.

He nods. "Yes. That would be good."

XXXA DIFFERENT REFLECTIONXXX

"Tadaima, Okaasan," I say as I close the main door of our house behind me.

My mother emerges from the kitchen to receive me. She smiles when she comes in sight of me and says, "Light, you're already home."

"Hai," I answer. I was about to move to climb the stairs when I see mother extending both of her hands in front of her, asking something from me while smiling. I look at her confusingly for a while when I suddenly remember.

"Oh, yeah. The results of the national exam," I say as I open my bag to find it.

"Hayaku," she says excitedly.

I finally hand it to her, "Here," and she takes it enthusiastically. She opens the result card and scans it.

"Oh my! You've placed first again!" she says happily. "Great job, Light."

"Arigato, Okaasan," I reply thankfully while giving her a smile. "Well, I'll be studying now so don't bother me, okay?" I say as I climb the stairs.

"Sure, dear," I hear her reply.

As I am about to close the door behind me as I enter my room, I suddenly hear her add, "Oh, Light! Is there anything you've been wanting? Anything at all?"

I open the door and step out of my room. That makes me think. Has been there anything I have been wanting? All I know is that I want peace in this world but… I can't ask that from my mother. I can't seem to pinpoint it yet for now so I answer, "Nothing for now, Okaasan! But I'll be thinking about it and when I find out, I'll tell you right away. Will that be okay?"

"No problem, dear," she replies.

I smile at her and finally enter my room and close the door behind me. I turn the lights on and place my bag on the bed. It's time for the news so I turn the television on and sit on my swiveling chair behind my study table.

"_There's a report from the police that for these past five days, numerous criminals have been killed all around the world and surprisingly each one died of cardiac arrest or of a heart attack."_

The report made me stand up and made my eyes widen.

"_The police stated that their deaths were almost simultaneous; One criminal dying after the other. May it be newly arrested or have been in the cell for years. They believe that this matter cannot be a coincidence but done by a big organization or of a serial killer. They are currently investigating about this matter."_

I smile. Maybe I was wrong after all. There may have been someone taking the step ahead to cleanse this rotten world. I shake my head in disbelief and frown. What am I thinking? What's wrong with me? I should not be happy about this at all. If someone is really behind this, does not make that someone a murderer? Even though they are criminals, they are still humans and he killed them. That still makes him a murderer.

But then a puzzle piece clicks in my mind. Now, my heart and mind is racing. I know it is impossible but I can't help myself thinking about it after I heard the news. It has also been five days since I and Sanada found the notebook.

Is this coincidence? I do not know. I even sound insane for thinking like this. But for now my only suspicion is this may be the doings of the notebook.

Is the notebook real? I can't tell but I have the urge to find it.

_Watch out for the next scene!_

**Thank you for reading! Don't forget to review! I really want to hear your comments about this chapter!**

**April 24, 2012**


	4. Scene 3

**Warning:**

**Showing a little bit of L's human side.**

**Happy reading everyone!**

**A DIFFERENT REFLECTION**

**SCENE III**

**L's POV:**

Do I still have to introduce myself? Well, okay, I think it is necessary.

I will not reveal my true name but I am known by my alias as L. I am twenty three years old. I am a detective and had solved many, strange cases that is almost impossible to solve around the world that's why I'm given the title 'the greatest detective in the world'.

I'm working with my partner Watari. Even though I ask from the different investigative agencies all over the world for assistance with the operations that I would like to conduct, I do not let my identity ever reveal. I just communicate with them through cell phone or most of the time through Watari's laptop with only my voice being heard; even my voice is tampered when I talk through the speakers. I can't remember when I started working as a detective but they start to let me work as a detective because I have this extraordinary gift for knowledge that is very rare or just happen once in centuries, that's what they say.

How did it happen since I'm still underage? It's a long story but I will just state it as I go but not yet for now since it will just cost me time.

I am an orphan because I have no parents. How? Why? When? I cannot answer that since they say I was still a baby when I entered the orphanage and no one would tell me what happened. I actually don't mind.

Actually… it's not true at all. I have been investigating for years about my parents but I have not harvested any fruit. I know what you're thinking. How did an extraordinary and greatest detective in the world can't solve my own personal case? Well, let's put it this way: this case is already more than two decades old, and my only evidence are the witnesses but… no one will tell anything to me. I can tell my orphanage has forbidden those witnesses to talk and if they do, the cost will be big. But I'm not giving up yet and never will. I'll just find perfect timing.

I don't sit normally. I don't do the sitting etiquette of people. I tend to crouch. Why? My intelligence seems to be dropping by forty percent when I sit normally.

Last bit about me, I love to eat sweets. Any sweets you can name, I eat them. I can imagine that you're now thinking I must be an obese twenty three year old. You're wrong, very wrong. Actually, I'm underweight. The reason? I always use my brain that's why I do not get fat. That's my method of burning all my calories.

Also, I'm a loner. I don't have any friends, except Watari who I could treat as my only family. I didn't say I've never had any friends before. Well, I had one, a girl, when I was just a little kid. I don't know her real name since our orphanage forbids us to reveal it, they say for our own protection. I call her Zen or Z, but I prefer Zen. Well, I don't really see her as my friend because she is my first and only love. It's been a long time since I've ever seen her but I will never forget her face. We've grown up at the same orphanage but she was adopted when we were five. We've promised each other that we would write to keep in touch. The first few months were fine. Every week, I would receive letters from her. She would tell me that she is fine and she is having a fun time outside and telling me that I should also go out and visit her sometime which was quite impossible and I would reply right away. Then, after a year I've lost all communication with her. I continue to write to her though. I was thinking that maybe she's just busy with school, just like me. Months passed and I'd just heard Watari telling me that she'd just, together with her new parents, moved to another country three months ago. I felt angry and cried for months.

Why didn't she write to me? Is it that hard to tell me she's going away and say goodbye? I felt that I've been abandoned by someone that I've shared my love with. After that incident, I've never trusted anyone ever again. Tell me that I'm a coward or immature, I don't care. I just don't want to experience that feeling and despair anymore. I admit I'm still angry with her but… I really want to see her again but at the same time I also don't want to. I don't understand and it's frustrating. It was the very first time that I feel and have been defeated.

Now, I've told you a lot about me. If you still have questions regarding my past and all, I think I might answer them as we go along the way.

I'm currently sitting on the floor, in front of my computer with a speaker, microphone and different kinds of sweets beside it, studying everything I currently have in hand.

I'm currently investigating the murders of the criminals around the world but most known as the Kira case. Police have started their investigation about this and have been suspecting this could be a disease or virus that has spread and is going to submit a report to the World Health Organization for further investigation.

Along with this, people have been concluding someone must be doing this; judging immoral people. They call that person "Kira", that's why I've decided to call this case Kira case.

In my opinion? I can easily guess these killings are murders.

How?

For five days straight, starting from Thursday last week until Tuesday this week, the one they call Kira had been most active.

Wednesday came but Kira did not strike. And now, it is Friday and the world has not heard anything from him. People are starting to think he may be hiding from the police and just waiting for another chance to strike.

But I completely doubt it.

Why would Kira need to hide from the police if he can kill criminals without carefully leaving any trace, which is impossible. Or… he can kill without being there in person, an ability to kill behind the shadows: supernaturally. He does not need to hide anymore since in the first place, he can kill them without concerning the risk in revealing his identity. This is just a theory and I even doubt to believe this guess. It's just too impossible but then, I have a plan to confirm this.

I place a hand on my chin.

I can sense Kira is giving me a message to interpret. What he is trying to say is: "I am not doing this to cleanse the world or to judge the criminals. I'm doing this to let myself, my ability be recognized by the world."

I take my cell phone beside my desktop computer with my index finger and thumb only. I want to be delicate in everything I handle with that's why I tend to get things in this manner. I dial a number and place it on my ear. After a few moments, Watari, my partner, answers.

"Watari, how's the meeting going?" I ask.

"Well, it's a bit unruly here. They are reluctant to ask for your help since they think this case would not interest you," he replies at the other line.

"If you find an opportunity, tell them I'm already on the move and please tell them I want to speak with them."

"Wakarimashta." I hang up after that.

After a few moments, I get the signal from Watari and place the microphone near my mouth and start, "Everyone in ICPO. This is L. This case is of unprecedented scope and difficulty. It is an atrocious crime of mass homicide that must be stopped! To solve this case, I would like to confirm the total cooperation of the ICPO at this meeting. No… of all the investigative agencies of the world." I stop as I let them sink in what I have just said. "And I especially request the cooperation of the Japanese Police Department." I suddenly hear someone reacting.

"Eh? Why Japan?"

I smile. Just like what I have expected. "Whether the culprit is a group of people or only one, the likelihood that he is Japanese is extremely high. If not Japanese, then at least he is hiding in Japan."

"What grounds do you have for this conclusion? First, these killings are murders. And second, the culprit is in Japan." I hear the same voice asking quite roughly. I can assume that he does not agree much with my theory. That's why it is called a theory, right?

Anyway, I answer back, "Why Japan? I believe I can soon show you in a direct confrontation with the culprit."

"A direct confrontation?"

"At any rate, I would like to locate the headquarters for the manhunt in Japan. I'll just come back after I prepare my trap for Kira. For now, I would need some of your help."

I just partially tell them my plan. Well, actually, nothing at all. I just tell them the things that they need to do. The reason? I want to surprise them or I just don't want anyone interfering with my plan.

So, we get on to work. We're planning to broadcast our confrontation through television and we might as well do it this afternoon.

It's finally the late afternoon. I turn the television on that is lying beside my desktop computer. I hear the anchor telling everyone that this is aired around the world which is my trap. This is only aired in Japan and in the Kantō region. I'm planning on airing this to every region until I find Kira. Why did I choose to air this in Kantō first? It has the most population.

I watch attentively as a person named Lind L. Taylor announces that he is L. Actually the one who is on screen is an inmate that is ready for execution. Clearly he is not me and the police does not have any idea about this; they really think that person on television is really me. I'm using him to guarantee my theory that Kira is currently in Japan.

How? All I need is for Kira to strike while this is aired, that simple. How sure I am that Kira will strike as soon as I would show on television? Well, this can cause a lot of pressure on Kira. I'm known as the greatest detective in the world and he will surely feel threatened. Or… he has other plans that I can easily foreknow.

He is currently reading the script that I've prepared earlier. I've written that I am the one controlling the police force all over the world and how deeply I oppose everything Kira is doing. I also wrote there that I would definitely catch him since what he is doing is evil.

After a few moments, Lind L. Taylor suddenly grabs his chest since he is feeling great pain there. He struggles and moans in pain. After a few seconds, his head drops on the table in front of him and right at that very moment, he died.

As anticipated.

I lean on the microphone and say, "Please let me in."

After a few seconds, I see the letter L on the screen of my television, not only in mine but this can be seen in every television all over the Kantō region. I take that as my cue and start,

"I just tested this just in case but I- I never thought it would actually happen. Kira, it seems you can kill people without having to be there in person," I say in disbelief which is actually just an act. What I've said earlier was just a lie since I've already anticipated this. I just said this to put more pressure on Kira.

"I wouldn't have believed it if I haven't just witnessed it," I add.

See my point?

"Listen to me, Kira. If you did indeed kill Lind L. Taylor, I should tell you he was an inmate. His execution was scheduled for today. He was not me. The police arrested him in absolute secrecy so you wouldn't have heard about him on TV or through the internet. It's interesting not even you have access for information about these types of criminals. But I assure you, L _is_ real. I _do_ exist.

"Now, try and kill me!" I challenge. It is obvious Kira is someone who would just easily kill people who is a barrier in his way. "What's wrong? Hurry up! Come on, right now!"

I continue to persuade him. After a few moments, I assume a conclusion. "What's the matter? Can't you do it?

"Well, Kira, it seems that you can't kill me after all. So there are some people you can't kill. You've given me a useful hint.

"Let me return the favor. I'll tell you something that I think you'll find interesting. I now know where you are. You are currently in the Kantō region of Japan. I'll be leaving this for you to guess how I've done it. But this I will assure you, it will not be long until I sentence you to _death_.

"Naturally, I'm very interested on how you are able to commit these murders without being present but I don't mind waiting a little bit longer. You can answer all of my questions when I capture you. Let's meet again soon, Kira." After saying all of these things, I immediately disconnect myself from the media.

I lean and take a plate of sliced vanilla strawberry cake from the table and casually eat the cake. I know in a few moments, Kira will be relaying his own reply and I'll be waiting for it.

XXX A DIFFERENT REFLECTIONXXX

I'm just finished with my cake when I hear a beep in my computer, a video call from Watari. I settle the plate and fork on the table and grab the mouse. I do a few clicks and Watari appears on the screen.

"L, I just recently got a call from the police."

"What is it, Watari?"

"Kira has sent a note for you. He sent it via email to the police since he does not know your email address and… the note is written in English."

English, huh? Hmm… interesting. Even though he is not childish, he does not back out from any challenge. Also written in English. Does he want to mislead everyone that he is not Japanese or… want to make sure that everyone can understand his message? I'm definitely sure it is the latter.

"Please email it to me right away."

"Jutto matte kudasai."

"Domo."

After a few moments, I receive an email and immediately open it, curious what is the content of the note that Kira sent me.

_L,_

This_ is Kira. If you resist believing me, it's your own decision. I will not do anything to prove myself. You can consult your instinct to help you in your decision, L. Or on second thought, you already might have expected this._

_Anyway, L, I can sense you've already seen through what would happen in the confrontation before it actually happened. You knew that, L, I would do it to notify everyone of my presence and to show my little ability to the whole world, especially to you. But then, it is just sad to know you've just aired the confrontation in the Kantō region. But no matter, it would just easily spread all over the world with all the media we have. _

_Now that you've confirmed, L, _that_ I can indeed kill without contact, where my current location is, there are some people, L, I can't kill and a lot others that I'm aware of you've already discovered which I've purposely revealed since I've read through your plan when you started to air the confrontation. It is my turn to be interested on how you are going to use this information to hunt me down._

_Well then, bring it on._

_I'm not going to back out from your challenge, L. Let's see whose identity is going to be revealed first. L, when _that_ day happens, the loser's going to die._

_Before I close this note I just want to tell you I'll make sure, L, you will not be able to solve this case. I'm going to make a title for myself for making the greatest detective in the world incompetent to solve this case. I'm going to make sure _that_ I will leave you frustrated, even you are so close in capturing me, you still won't find me. You're not going to win this time and you are the one who is going to be the loser._

_I'll be watching you, L._

_X Kira X_

_Watch out for the next scene!_

**Thank you for reading! Did I portray L properly? Please leave your comments especially constructive criticisms for this chapter! I'm learning and growing with your feedbacks!**


	5. Scene 4

**Author's Note:**

**I've added a prologue! Yay! Sorry if it is late. I just thought you would like a peek of what is ahead. You should check it out.**

**Happy reading everyone!**

**A DIFFERENT REFLECTION**

**SCENE IV**

**L's POV:**

I lift the lid of the cookie jar and place it on the floor next to it. I take a cookie out and toy it with my thumb and forefinger. I place it near my eyes, eyeing it meticulously, as if answers can be found there.

Kira's letter does not make much sense. It looks not more than a letter of challenge.

For now.

I know there's a hidden message behind it. Someone like Kira does not leave unnecessary things behind. Everything they leave has significance. Even the most little detail can be helpful.

I take my cookie a bite and direct my vision back to Kira's e-mail. It's just odd that Kira had stated my name too many times than necessary. Or…

I suddenly narrow my eyes with my discovery. My name forms an X across the paper. Also, there are Xs before and after Kira's name.

A thumb of mine reaches my lower lip, a habit of mine when I ponder on something.

What if…

I grab my cell phone on the floor. I dial a number and place it on my ear. After a few rings, Watari answers.

"Watari, have the police found something with the victims?" I ask.

"They said they've done everything they can but still have found nothing."

I take a bite from my cookie before replying, "Please tell them to send me the picture of all of the criminals that Kira had killed, covering every angle of their bodies. Also, a picture of each criminal at their exact position when they died. I want to observe them myself."

"Right away," Watari replies before I hang up.

I chomp down the last of my cookie and take another from the jar and stand.

Another thing about me, I do not stand straight. My back hunches and my knees bend a bit when I either stand or walk.

I walk to the window and look outside. While I wait for the pictures, I should think this case over again.

I place my thumb on my lower lip.

Kira is in the Kantō region of Japan.

Kira can kill without contact, which means supernaturally.

There are certain people Kira cannot kill.

Kira may be intelligent. So far, I can sense whatever has happened went according to his plan and he does not do anything spontaneously.

Kira is someone competitive. He does not back out from any challenge and hates to lose. Childish and we are the same.

Kira kills to make his presence be known, which means personal reasons. That means, Kira works alone. It's not impossible at all since he can kill people all over the world without being present.

What would be his possible intention for this? I take my cookie a bite.

Probably pride. He wants to prove himself of something to someone. But why? And to who?

I lift the cookie so it levels with my eyes and eye it again. However, I still don't know his method in killing. Plus, there's a possibility he can do more than what he had done. It's not that impossible at all since he can kill supernaturally.

I hear beeping from my desktop computer. I approach it and crouch before it.

An e-mail from Watari. I do a few clicks and a folder of images appears on my screen. I click on a certain image and it enlarges. Then, I notice something that I have not noticed before. I go back to the folder of images and slowly scroll down, scanning the picture of each criminal.

All of the criminals that Kira killed were the criminals I've captured and sent to custodial. Each and every one of them, not missing anyone.

So, Kira indeed intended to get my attention from the very start. He wanted me to hold this case. Or… Am I the one that he wanted to prove something to? But why? I still can't deduce anything reasonable.

I take time in observing each picture, not missing out any detail.

After an hour, I take another plate of a sliced vanilla strawberry cake. I make a small slice with my fork through the delicate sponge and place it in my mouth. I've already finished looking through all the pictures but I have not found out anything. I've not spotted anything, even a small x-mark on any part of their bodies or anything suspicious.

So, Kira has some other way in marking his victims or he does not leave anything at all.

I make another slice through my cake. I eye the small sponge lying on the fork and suddenly take it to my mouth when an interesting thought occurred to me. Or on second thought…

I open the Adobe Photoshop; I knew this would come in handy one day. I get one picture per criminal taken by the time they died and in top view. I arrange them in diagonal, starting from the top right and others at the top left until I see it; the clue that I have been looking for.

If I would just arrange each picture properly, connecting each picture in a diagonal order, according to their time of deaths, I could create a perfect X.

The picture in the middle caught my attention. I click it and it enlarges. A man, who looks very similar to me is lying on his back, both hands and feet are spread.

Beyond Birthday.

So far, he is the criminal that I've had the difficulty to catch. No doubt since he had been appointed to be my successor before but he refused through the long run. Very long story.

So, Kira knows something about the criminals that I've captured. He purposely placed Beyond Birthday in the middle.

My thumb reaches my lower lip once again.

With this, I could easily conclude that Kira has the ability to control people's time of death and their actions before they die of heart attacks.

Indeed, this is the message that Kira wanted to relay.

However, I would need some more evidences. I still can't confirm anything since whatever evidence that I currently have in hand are just Kira's abilities. I still do not know his method in killing and especially, nothing to point to anyone.

Not yet.

I can't predict what he would do next. Absolutely it would be to kill more people but I still do not know who he would target next. He is still unpredictable for now. It would be a pain but all I can do now is to wait what he would do next.

My thumb suddenly releases my lower lip.

Is it possible that Kira has somewhat a connection to me or to the place where I came from?

Yes, it could be.

With his intelligence and his approach, he seems to somewhat know me in any way.

_Watch out for the next scene!_

**Thank you for reading!**

**May 8, 2012**


End file.
